Burning Passion
by riolusaura
Summary: Naoto is on the case to keep a creep away from Rise! But what happens when shes trapped in a burning building with no escape! LIGHT Kanji and Naoto if you squint. Rated T for Kanji's Vocabulary


_**UUUUGH. First time trying Persona Fanfiction, and it probably sucks lol. Oh well, I got the inspiration from listening to a Persona 4 Arena Song, and it hit me. Though...it was a lot better in my head. But isn't everything? Sorry Its so ... long :| Enjoy!**_

* * *

Outside, the warm summer air was being enjoyed by the students who, instead of attending classes, were running around the small town of Inaba, finding something to distract their busy minds off of the final exams soon coming up. It was Sunday, and relaxation was in the air. Yu had, after much persuasion, returned for his final year of high school with his friends. Rise was planning to restart her career as a singer and actress, and has been busying away more than ever. Inside a warehouse, a blue haired teenager busied themselves away with their work, before the said idol called out. "Naoto-kun, it's almost three!" Rise called from the first floor, looking down at the large basement. She wondered if the detective had heard her, when suddenly a reply came from below. "Ah, alright. I'm not quite done here so you may go ahead without me Rise-San." The idol nodded, followed by a sigh. "You're so busy all the time, Naoto. You need to get out more, maybe we could go shopping or something!"

There was a long silence after that, followed by sounds of shuffling through boxes. "Mm? Oh, of course Rise-San!" Sensing that conversation would be impossible, Rise walked back to the door, leaving to meet up with the rest of the investigation team in Junes. She took the time walking there thinking of an excuse to why Naoto was late, but what could she say? "Oh, sorry guys, Naoto is trying to find proof that the creep from last week was actually a stalker slash kidnapper?" That wouldn't work. Noticing some looks she realized that she was speaking out loud, and quickly rushed to the usual meeting place.

-x-

Back with the young detective, Naoto's hat constantly had to be pushed back, as it tipped over her sight whenever she checked a box. "Hmm…I know I saw something in his room that said there was a hidden note in this warehouse…but where could it be?" The young detective stood up, stretching her back as she sighed. About a week ago, some man lumbered into Rise's classroom, asking for an autograph. Rise had politely asked who he was when he suddenly reached out for her. Lucky for them, Yosuke and Yu happened to be walking by and quickly restrained the man. Ever since, Naoto was digging up information about him, trying to see if there was anything she could find that would prove him guilty. There were no teachers in the room when it happened, and so the proof was only witnessed by a few high school girls, all who are too scared to come to court.

-x-

That's when Naoto stepped in, telling the group that she'll find something to use against him. Ever since then both her and Rise looked everywhere they could to see if they could find anything. And finally, last night at 8:46 to be exact, Naoto found a small note speaking of something 'special loot' hiding in this warehouse. She hoped that maybe it was something to keep him locked up, for her friends safety. Currently he is, to Naoto's knowledge, under house arrest, so there shouldn't be any trouble in searching. Or so she thought.

"Rise-Chan~! Where's Nao-Chan?" Teddie's human form looked over, his big blue eyes glazed over with confusion. "She's just checking a few more things back at the warehouse." Rise replied, before looking over at Yu. "I asked her to help me with that guy, and she's been super into it." Yu's smile was small as he stood up. "It's because she wants to help protect a good friend." Rise nodded, sitting down where Yu was seated before, between Yukiko and Chie. "Cheer up Rise! I'm sure Naoto'll find something!" Chie gave an encouraging smile before digging into the meal laid before her, by a grumpy Yosuke. "Yeah and if she can't, me and Yu'll take care of it! Maybe Kanji will wanna join to?" Kanji nodded, muttering a curse while also stuffing himself. "I know but I'm just…worried. That guy had major creepy vibes to him, I hope nothing happens…"

-x-

"I thought you were under house arrest, what are you doing here?" Naoto's eyes narrowed at the man before her. He smirked, holding his left arm up. On it was a pair of handcuffs, the loose end broken. "Something like that isn't going to stop me. I saw you goin' through my stuff, and guessed that you found the little note. So I came down here to keep you from making things…complicated." At those words Naoto stepped back. The man was much larger than her, and maybe even faster. She knew that she needed to somehow slow him down before trying to escape. "Anyways, a little boy like you shouldn't be doing police work at such a small age, what are ya 15?" Continuing to glare, Naoto's hand slowly slid down past her waist, groping for her gun. She would only get one shot, probably.

"What is in the contents of this 'special loot'?" Naoto asked, still inching away from him. Her hand gun was firmly in her hand, but she couldn't risk taking it out, first she needed to get the information from him while he thought he had the upper hand. "You think I'm dumb enough to tell you?! I don't even know it! But I do know that the boss will get pissed if whatevers inside is found by the police." Hm..Boss. Naoto debates if he could be a part of some kind of Mafia. "So I assume you're part of an illegal organization, which leads to an endless list of drugs or weapons that could be stored away, maybe even money." The man's gaze hardened, as he leaped for her, murder clear in his eyes. The last thing heard was a scream and a gunshot.

-x-

"Naoto-kun is taking a while to get here…" Yukiko sighed, looking just as worried as the rest of them. It had been more than a half hour, and still Naoto never showed up. "The hell is that bastard!?" Kanji roared, knocking his chair over at the force of getting up. Many people stared at them, but one glare from Kanji and they quickly pretended like nothing happened. "Poor Nao-Chan…she's so busy that she didn't come to party with us!" Teddie cried sadly. Rise started to pet his fur when the sound of sirens whizzed by. "Was there a fire..?" Chie stood up on the tips of her toes, trying to see where they were heading. Soon Yosuke dashed up to them, panting face flushed but filled with fear and worry. "Th-Theres a fire!" he gasped out when everyone frowned in confusion. Seeing that this wasn't enough, he continued. "I-It's the warehouse! Naoto might still be there!"

There was a moment of stillness as everyone took in the news, before all at once they all dashed out towards the warehouse. As Yosuke said, the place was on fire. Not any old fire, but consumed in the flames as if it was a savory treat. They all looked horrified, Rise even fell to the ground in shock. "She may not be in there, it's going to be alright." Yu tried to comfort them, though the words sounded nothing but hopeful, a desperate plea that she wasn't there anymore. Though that small hope was shattered when a firefighter ran up to a police officer. "We have confirmed that floors one up are free of people, sir!" "What about the basement?" "It's been blocked off, though there was no records that anyone was down there, Kujikawa-San and Shirogane-San were down there earlier today but both left at around three." Yu looked over at the building. So Naoto is still in there! But before he had time to react, something larger burst through the window nearby- It was Kanji!

-x-

Nothing was going through Kanji's head, he just jumped in. After he heard the fire department say that Naoto left with Rise, and that they weren't even going to check just in case, meant that she was trapped down there just waiting to die. He would never let that happen to any of his friends! Especially Naoto! With that resolve, he had jumped in fearlessly. The first thing he noticed was the oxygen-deprived air, as he quickly took a few gulps of air and dashed off towards the basement. The flames bit at his arms, it was then when he noticed that he jacket must have fallen off while he jumped in. He hoped Senpai wouldn't let it burn. Running in the heat, he ended up in front of the basement's door, only to see that it was busted. He seemed to remember the fireman saying that the entrance was blocked, but he can't give in now! With a grunt, he slammed his body into the hot door, feeling the burn on his arm. He couldn't give in, he won't let Naoto die!

-x-

"N..Ngh…" Naoto groaned in pain, sitting up. The first thing she noticed was that she could barely breathe. The next was that it was a lot hotter than it should have been. And finally, that there was something heavy on top of her. Struggling, she was able to get into a semi-sitting position, and opened her eyes. "What…?!" She was stunned. The entire area was covered in flames! Smoke clouded her vision, but she could tell that the fire was raging for a while now. She tried to think back on what happened. A gunshot. She shot at him. A scream. She missed and he tackled her down, holding her in place. Then an explosion? …Ah. She understood. The bullet must have hit something flammable, sending the whole place into flames. So what was on top of her must be…no, she didn't want to look down. But she had to, if she wanted to figure out a way to get the large man off.

Gathering her courage she looked down, and tried to scream again. Though it only ended in rasp coughs. The air supply was getting low. Concentrating as best she could, Naoto looked back down at his body. She couldn't tell if he was dead, though probably not. If anything she should be dead, her head still throbbed when it slammed against the concrete. Using the strength she had left, she tried to force him off of her, though it was no use. He was too heavy, and she was too weak.

Weak.

Because she was a girl.

Naoto chuckled darkly, seeing the irony in the whole situation. She could have lived if she was some super male detective, but she wasn't. She was just a girl. Lying back down, Naoto forced the dusky contaminated air into her lungs. She had at least ten more minutes to live. But it was hopeless. Looking over, she saw her only means of escape was broken, so even if she did have the power to remove him, she could never take on a large door. Sighing with a dark chuckle, she looked up and thought about her friends. She wondered how they'll react to her death. Hopefully they'll come to her funeral. She started to wonder why she was thinking about such things, but pinned it on the lack of oxygen. Closing her eyes, Naoto submitted herself to her fate, letting the darkness take over her.

CRASH. Before she knew it, a loud slam was heard, following was the sound of something falling down the stairs. "Naoto!" …What? Weakly opening her eyes, she saw a blurred figure standing over her, pushing the man off her body. "K-Kanji…San…?" She must be hallucinating. There was no way Kanji could have gotten here. Yet she could feel the lightness of her body returning, and suddenly the absence of ground under her. He was carrying her bridal style. "You better not die damn it!" Kanji screamed, making her throbbing head worsen. Soon the rush of air indicated that they were running, but she couldn't pay attention to anything else. Kanji came for her. To save her. She felt overjoyed that this wasn't a dream, but before she could say anything more he forced her body so that his chest was the only thing he saw. Smiling, Naoto coughed violently, unable to stay awake any longer.

-x-

Yu was still staring at the window where Kanji had dived in. Yosuke explained to the firemen that Naoto was still inside, though they wouldn't listen to him, saying that she was recorded to leave, and that the secretary wouldn't make a mistake like that. The girls were all crying, but tried to comfort Rise's hysteria, blaming herself for the whole mess. A sickening creek told everyone that the warehouse wouldn't be up for much longer, making Rise's wails louder. "Arrgh! They won't listen! I'm going in after them!" Yosuke screamed, heading to the window, though Chie held him back. "What good would that do Yosuke?! You'll be stuck in there too!" Chie's voice cracked, and Yosuke knew that she was trying her best to stop crying. Teddie was holding Kanji's jacket, which had fluttered off as he ran.

"L-Look!" Yukiko shouted, pointing to the window. Yu released the breath he didn't know he was holding, running over to the burning building with Yosuke. Reaching in, both grabbed one of Kanji's arms, helping him jump out of the window, an unconscious Naoto in his arms. The entire racket of trying to pull them through gained the attention of one of the on hand meds, who rushed over seeing two people leave the building. She did a quick scan of the area, forcing them to move back, before taking Naoto in her arms and leading Kanji with her. Yu turned to Rise, whos face was still tear stained, but now hopeful, and smiled. "She'll be alright Rise. Just have faith in your friends." Rise nodded, heading off to the hospital with the rest of them.

-x-

When Naoto woke up, she instantly knew she had somehow survived, and even made it to the hospital in time. "Nao-Chaaaannnn!" She knew that voice, turning to see Teddie next to her bed, crying rivers. "W-We were so worried! You wouldn't wake up and they told us you might not ever wake up again and and and…!" Teddie was unable to hide his relief, and his loud cries gathered the rest of her friends in. The second Kanji walked in she remembered how she was able to escape alive, and smiled. "Thank you Kanji." She smiled weakly, as he blushed in return, stuttering that she was stupid to think that she was going to die. After the awkward excuses were over, he explained that while she was out for a few days, he didn't have to stay in for more than an hour or so. "Yeah something about not losing much oxygen…" he paused to think, before Chie cut in. "Well there's not much up there in your head anyways so I guess that's why." A small amount of laughter followed, before they were all shuffled out by a nurse. Naoto lay on the white bed and laughed while she was being treated. "You have loyal friends, Shirogane-San." The nurse spoke quietly, but smiled at her. "Ah, thank you…I do, don't I?" she replied, and decided to thank them all later on.


End file.
